


People are Strange, a Dr Strange short.

by Shanejayell



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Doctor Strange and Nick Fury talk...
Kudos: 8





	People are Strange, a Dr Strange short.

People are Strange, a Dr Strange Drabble.

Stephen Strange and Nick Fury were riding a elevator up on the SHIELD hellicarrier.

(Of course Nick Fury knew who Doctor Strange was. Even a 'master of the mystic arts' cropped up on SHIELD's radar eventually. He consulted with Strange on matters that tied into his area of expertise. Recruit him as a Avenger? Hell no. He was a worse team player than STARK!)

In the background tinny elevator music played, then someone apparently switched over to a classic rock station.

_People are strange when you're a stranger_   
_Faces look ugly when you're alone_   
_Women seem wicked when you're unwanted_   
_Streets are uneven when you're down_

_When you're strange_   
_Faces come out of the rain_   
_When you're strange_   
_No one remembers your name_   
_When you're strange_   
_When you're strange_   
_When you're strange_

"Heh," Strange smiled.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Jim Morrison was a dabbler in the occult," Strange revealed. "Not terribly skilled, but he and his band mates DID successfully call something up that I had to stop." He shook his head, "Apparently I was less than successful in erasing their memories."

"Wait, that song is about YOU?" Fury demanded.

Strange just smiled, then as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, he strode off.

"You can't just drop that on me and walk off!" Fury demanded, striding after him.

End?

Notes: Just a funny little Dr Strange moment. It's mentioned in Winter Soldier that SHIELD is aware of Dr Strange, so this isn't THAT unlikely.

I always thought 'People are Strange' would have been a cool song to work into the Doctor Strange film, and it amuses me to imagine it's about him. Comics canon wise it's implied he's been doing the Sorcerer Supreme bit long enough he might have met the Doors, too.


End file.
